


【宇智波受】Omega宇智波一家的危机

by BoiledWater



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiledWater/pseuds/BoiledWater
Summary: 盛产Omega的宇智波家族突发群体事件！再没人阻止就要乱伦！？各位Alpha们快来分老婆了！
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Shisui/Uchiha Itachi, Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuki, 佐鼬, 千手扉间/宇智波泉奈, 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 卡带 - Relationship, 宇智波佐助/宇智波鼬, 宇智波富岳/宇智波美琴, 宇智波斑/宇智波带土, 宇智波斑/宇智波泉奈, 宇智波止水/宇智波鼬, 富美, 扉泉 - Relationship, 斑带 - Relationship, 斑泉, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土, 柱斑, 止鼬 - Relationship, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【宇智波受】Omega宇智波一家的危机

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 宇智波一窝全是受  
> 全员存活的谜之世界观  
> 柱斑 扉泉 卡带 止鼬 鸣佐 佐鼬 斑泉 斑带

ABO的性别分化问题一直是一个谜团。  
至今忍界也没发现有什么规律好寻，普遍的认知是“阳属性的查克拉分化成Alpha的可能性比阴属性查克拉要高，阴属性查克拉成为Omega的几率在忍界是最高的”。  
但没有查克拉的人也有ABO性别，这就很玄学，就像抽奖一样的微妙几率，好在抑制剂的发明也让人摆脱了发忄青期的困扰，除了少数专业人士，民众们已经渐渐放弃了去深究第二性别的分化原理。  
宇智波一族就不一样了，性别问题到现在也是这一族的生死存亡按钮，他们的血继界限十分强大，阴属性幻术才华代代相传，连带着分化为Omega的人数也是压倒性的多。  
有时候一整个家族，会灾难般地几乎全都是Omega。

晚饭刚开始二十分钟，宇智波富岳的妻子碰了丈夫一下，她的脸有些红。富岳是个Beta，还没闻出来家里开始弥漫起越来越浓郁的甜腻香气。  
斑拍了一下桌子：“今天的饭谁煮的！”  
一家人都看着宇智波鼬。  
“你又在菜里用万花筒了？”  
鼬声音细小地道了个歉。  
佐助举手：“是我的错，我说想吃鼬哥做的沙拉，他才进厨房的……斑你别骂哥哥。”  
谁能想到天才忍者宇智波鼬在厨艺方面实在诡异得很，一顿饭都能煮成催情剂，这下可好了，本来宇智波家的Omega就多，这回集体发忄青，也不知道这个晚上怎么过。  
斑瞪了他们俩一眼：“如果你是带土，我肯定要把你的腿打断。”  
“咳咳咳！”带土的米饭差点卡在喉咙里：“老头你讲点理行吗？这关我什么事！”  
“当然是你的错，他13岁之后不就是你带的？”  
“不是我，是鬼鲛。”  
“不是你把他交给鬼鲛的？”  
“……”带土埋头吃饭。

收拾完餐具，富岳夫妻俩就回了房间，剩下客厅里这些没结合的Omega面面相觑，他们后知后觉地发现：自己家的单身率似乎有点高啊。  
斑问：“泉奈族务忙我知道，怎么，其他人也都没有对象吗？”  
“我还小，没有。”佐助率先抢答。  
泉奈揉了一下男孩的头发：“没礼貌，至少等你哥哥说完以后再发言啊。”  
“哦。”佐助腹诽一句斑有什么好尊重的，不过并没有顶撞泉奈。  
鼬咳了咳：“我主要的精力都放在暗部的工作上，目前没有恋爱的打算，不过有关系不错的女生，叫宇智波泉，你们都见过的，现在还没分化。”  
“你用来骗富岳的挡箭牌就别说了。”斑撑着脸：“下一个。”  
“……”  
“带土呢？”泉奈问。  
“还没追到。”带土没好气地回答。  
斑嘲讽道：“放弃吧，她喜欢谁你又不是不知道。”  
“不用你管！你先看顾好自己再说吧！”  
“嗯？你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”  
“好了好了，带土和斑哥都各让一步。”气氛在时间的推移下越发诡异，最后还是泉奈来打圆场：“我知道大家现在都很烦躁，不用这么拘谨，发情期Omega是正常的生理现象而已，会有办法的。”  
“是啊。”佐助听完对鼬一笑：“哥哥，别担心。”  
话是这么说，但黑发少年额头上流下的汗水可无法掩饰自己也处在巨大的压抑中。  
宇智波鼬又道了歉，发誓以后再也不进厨房了。带土想了想，突然问道：“你们平时是怎么过发忄青期的？”  
“抑制剂。”佐助立刻回答。  
“我也是。”泉奈本来就和佐助长得很像，现在坐在面对面，简直像是照镜子一样。  
“我大部分时间是抑制剂。”鼬说。  
“大部分？”佐助抓住重点，立刻转头盯着他：“剩下的是谁？”  
宇智波斑抬手压下佐助要脱口而出的质问：“那是他的私事。”  
“双标，你哥才问完我们有没有对象！”  
“他可是斑。”带土回答：“让他讲理还不如让他上天。”  
话音刚落带土就挨揍了。  
“佐助，哥哥不是你的所有物。”泉奈端起茶喝了一口：“我就从来不在意斑哥怎么度过发忄青期，只会在事后会替他准备避孕药，喂他吃下去，保证他不要随便留下孩子……”他越说越低落，一群后辈的眼神都不赞同地转向斑，斑尴尬地咳了几声，转移话题：“带土你呢？”  
“我和你们不一样！我是要成为火影的男人！”带土精神满满，骄傲地用大拇指指着自己：“强行忍耐。”  
“骗人吧！”佐助睁大眼睛：“这怎么可能做得到！”  
“哈哈我的精神力可是很强的，只要想着总有一天小琳能够标记我，就什么都可以忍耐住！”他顿了顿：“……大部分时间。”  
斑也立刻转头盯着他：“是谁？”  
泉奈选择不说话，微笑喝茶。  
鼬同情地看着年龄差不多的小叔叔，野原琳现在还没分化，几乎可以判定为Beta了，就算侥幸成了女A，她喜欢的人也不可能是带土这种类型，和带土是没有未来的。  
佐助鼓起嘴，心中鄙视至极：你们这些大人真虚伪，明明没对象，一个个却又找其他人度过发情期。

又聊了会儿天，空气里信息素的浓度越来越高。  
“这么下去也不是办法，你们的抑制剂已经吃了吗？”泉奈问道。  
大家都点点头，连一向讨厌吃药的带土刚才也被斑掰开嘴强灌了下去，他吐吐舌头，药片上的苦味现在还没散去：“一点效果也没有。”  
鼬叹口气：”还是去医院吧。“  
“我不想去！太丢人了！第七班的其他人还不知道我是Omega！我才不想因为性别被那个吊车尾嘲笑！”佐助反对。  
带土：“但春野樱是Alpha，她肯定乐意帮……”  
佐助用写轮眼瞪他：“闭嘴，带土！”  
“切。”  
斑也哼了一声：“宇智波族长一家集体发忄青，我可丢不起这个脸！”他撇撇嘴：“再说抑制剂早就对我没有用了。”

大家各自压抑着，没多久，最小的孩子佐助轻轻叹气一声，掀开哥哥的胳膊钻到了他的怀里。佐助发忄青期最是擅长撒娇，就像求抚摸的小猫一样，整个身体都蜷缩在兄长身边。  
鼬也没多好过，他浑身湿漉漉地都是汗，脸颊发烧一样地泛红，涂着黑色指甲油的手指一下下地抚摸弟弟的头发。他们糖渍番茄和糯米团的甜蜜混合在一起，清爽不腻，像最上等的糕点，令人恨不得马上就咬一口。

不远处，带土窝得像只虾子，靠在软枕上昏昏沉沉，他的下半身已经黏腻不堪，大量的体液从他的身体里泄出来，闻起来像是一块蒸到熟透的红豆甜糕，旁边则是辈份大年龄却才三十出头的宇智波斑，他的信息素是酿得醇香的甜豆浆味儿。  
如果不是此处结界森严，大概路过的人会以为甘栗甘开到宇智波的家门口来了。  
“泉奈呢？”斑问。  
“刚才说去拿点东西。”  
“我在这。”这时泉奈跌跌撞撞的扶着墙从杂物间走出来：“斑哥，我找到了加强版的抑制剂，快点打上。”  
斑赶紧过去撑住他，蜂蜜气息扑了男人一脸。斑让弟弟侧躺在沙发休息，接过他手里的盒子，给屋里的Omega一人一支，后辈们纷纷接过来注射到静脉里。  
很可惜，还是半点效果也没有。

“这抑制剂真的有用？”带土受不了浑身的高热，烦躁地脱下了上衣，扔在了地板：“我怎么感觉更难受了？”  
泉奈有气无力地趴在沙发上粗喘着：“……这是……最好的抑制剂……扉间做的……这都没用……那就真的没辙了。”说完，他恶狠狠地眯起眼睛：“该死的扉间。”  
“对，”斑也跟着咬牙切齿：“该死的扉间。”  
泉奈：“还有该死的柱间。”  
斑：“这不能怪柱间。”  
泉奈：“该死的千手。”  
斑：“对，该死。”  
带土已经懒得理会自己监护人们的随意迁怒了。他握着抱枕，把脸和半个身体都埋进去，腰肢以下酸软不堪，别扭得已经不是自己的。带土不自觉地磨蹭，人这么多他不好意思动作得太明显，不过下半身的热度几乎已经把他烧融在地板上。  
“成何体统！”斑扯过来一条薄毯子，扔在带土背上遮住。  
“别碰我！”  
“那你别丢人！”  
“哪有你丢人，”带土捂眼睛：“把上衣穿上，谁要看你胸前纹的柱间大头！”  
斑在带土大腿上踢了一脚，他的养子闷哼一声，不顶嘴了。  
“你们能不能别打了！还不够热吗？”佐助躲在哥哥怀里抱怨道。此时屋里的甜味已经浓郁到了令人腿脚发软的地步，五个人都已经湿透了，发忄青热开始蒸发Omega们的理智。平时不明显的扎堆的天性此时也展现得淋漓尽致，不安全感弥漫在平日里战无不胜的忍者们周围，他们本能地贴在了一起。泉奈和斑躺在沙发上互相靠着肩膀，呼吸黏合成一团，鼬抱着佐助，痴迷地注视着对方。没有兄弟的带土坐在中间，压力很大。  
“我要回房间。”带土艰难地爬起来，夹紧双腿不让裤子上的水渍太明显：“在这里继续呆着也没用。”  
佐助哼哼一声：“你是想回去自己解决吧。”  
“才，才没有！我只是想睡一觉！”  
“让他去。”斑闭着眼睛：“这次按摩棒再卡住取不出来，我们可没人给你送医院！”  
“那，那次是意外！”带土涨红了脸：“臭老头，别以为我不知道，就你玩具最多，一把年纪嫁不出去，躲在房间里可怜兮兮地玩自己。”  
“胡说八道。”斑恼羞成怒：“我又不缺Alpha！”  
“那你还在这憋屈什么，找你的Alpha去啊！”  
本来发忄青期Omega的情绪就很敏感， 欲求不满的烦躁令带土说话没轻没重。斑又是纤细中的纤细，被戳到痛处更是直接跳脚，拎着带土就开始揍。  
带土不可能站着挨打，他和斑积怨颇深，斑自从收养带土以来就一直欺压他，以看带土出丑为乐，这些年没少耍着他玩，还拆散过他和初恋小琳的友情。带土一直发誓要好好教训斑一顿。

战争一触即发，带土和斑互相揪着领子从客厅滚到走廊，一路上撞翻无数东西，各种忍术手里剑乱射，活像两只闹春的野猫嗷嗷撕扯。  
一开始佐助和鼬还津津有味地看戏，暗暗期待这对幼稚鬼分出个胜负。可惜没多久，他们就笑不出来了。  
斑压制住带土，扯下了少年的裤子。  
“你要干什么？！”  
“臭小子，看我怎么收拾你！”  
“不要啊！我们可有血缘关系，怎么能……你这个饥渴的老混蛋……我还没嫁人呢！”  
“反正也没人看得上你！”  
“救命！救命！琳！卡卡西！水门老师！！”  
“没人会来的！吊车尾，宇智波家的耻辱！让我告诉你什么是真正的绝望！”斑刷地一声打开了写轮眼，而毫无防备的带土直接看了进去。  
“是月读，快阻止他！”鼬捂住佐助的眼睛。“这种情况下带土他说不定会在斑的世界里连续72小时不断地被……”  
“不断被怎样？”佐助不乐意了，带土吃瘪还是很值得欣赏一下的，哥哥为什么不让自己看。  
“愚蠢的弟弟啊，他们当然是不断被……戳额头。”撒谎的鼬没有一点心理负担。

危急之中，泉奈开着写轮眼跳到了“祖孙”之间，强撑着精神拦住两人：“斑哥，带土，别打了。留点力气，不然撑不过去。”  
“泉奈，你少掺和，我经验比你多，你怎么知道撑不过去！”  
“斑哥，带土的精神力比你想象得要脆弱得多，你就不怕他留下阴影以后不能和喜欢的人好好相处？”  
“那和我有什么关系？”  
“他会记恨你。”泉奈改口：“但我的话就不会。”  
“泉奈？”  
“斑哥，其实我一直崇拜爱慕着你。”  
“……冷静！冷静啊你们！发忄青期说的话都不算数的！”带土傻眼，他辈份上的大爷和二爷，就这么当着自己的面，亲在了一起。  
啊啊啊为老不尊的家伙！佐助和鼬还在场呢！！

带土赶紧往小辈的方向挡，发现另一对额头贴着额头，含情脉脉。  
“不是吧！你们也这样！”  
不行，Omega发忄青期精液上头，根本就没有伦理道德可言，现在屋里只有他一个正常人了！  
巨大的压力下让带土的贤值迅速上升：  
他救不了斑和泉奈，首先是他打不过，其次能拉来的救兵柱间正在和斑冷战，斑人缘太差了也没有其他朋友。  
泉奈对自家哥哥无条件纵容，自己动身找救兵指望他们分开还不如担心自己的屁股。  
……只能先救救鼬和佐助他们了，至少不能让他们迷迷糊糊做完了，醒了又哭哭啼啼悔不当初。  
就像自己和那个……那个讨厌的家伙一样！

“鼬！你认识的Alpha那么多！这时候就找不出一个人来帮你临时标记吗？”带土转移了战场，用手掰开他们贴在一起的头。  
“不要抢走我的鼬！”佐助抱住鼬的腰，一副想要咬人的样子。  
“佐助，那是你亲哥，再说Omega之间解决不了发忄青。”  
“你就是嫉妒我们有兄弟！”  
“……”不是很懂你们兄弟。  
“别闹，佐助。”鼬总算恢复了点理智，从佐助怀里挣脱出来，揉着眼睛皱眉指了指桌上的手机：“我知道了，你帮我叫一个Alpha吧。继续下去我真的会对佐助出手。”  
“你把Alpha当成外卖吗！还能这样叫的？”带土迅速地打开通讯录：“止水……鬼蛟……他们都不错啊，还有迪达拉也挺在意你的……等等！为什么你的Alpha分组里还有卡卡西！”  
“我们是同事，当然有他的电话。”鼬赶紧解释：“我和旗木卡卡西之间没有什么。”  
“我说你们之间有什么了？”  
“你看起来就是怀疑我和你的Alpha有什么。”  
“他不是我的Alpha！”  
“不是的话你为什么那么在乎他？”  
“因为我讨厌他啊！”  
不要和敏感期的Omega讲道理。

“带土。”佐助扯扯他的胳膊：“你看，斑和泉奈他们已经要本垒了。”  
“不要看，佐助。”鼬又捂住弟弟的眼睛。  
“哥哥，你的手好烫，汗水的味道有点奇怪……好甜。”  
“抱歉佐助，你明明不喜欢甜食的……”  
“如果是哥哥的话，我可以。”  
“可以个鬼啊！啊啊啊啊我管不了了！谁爱管谁管！”带土抓狂，他没法再直视瞎眼的画面，他刚才还忙着和鼬争论谁和卡卡西关系好一点，怎么几秒钟就变成拉不住要开兄弟车的场景了。  
是他独生子太单纯了吗？宇智波家的兄弟是这样的兄弟吗？

犹豫半天，带土还是拨通了千手家的号码。

“您好，这里是千手家，我是千手扉间。”  
“打扰了，我是宇智波带土，泉奈发忄青了，你……”  
有没有现成的抑制剂？还没来得及出口，下一秒，千手扉间手握电话出现在宇智波家的走廊上，一把抄起了泉奈。  
“你怎么在这里……”突然想到了什么，泉奈瞬间变脸骂道：“你这家伙在我身上印了飞雷神标记？”  
“之后再说，我先帮你解决发忄青期。”  
话音刚落，他就和泉奈一起不见了。  
回过神的斑怒冲冲地瞪着带土，甩手扔过来一把刀，带土闪避，要不是鼬拽了佐助一把，佐助可能会当场捅死。  
“你都干了什么！带土，翅膀硬了？枉费我那么栽培你。”  
“斑，你别急，我现在就帮你联系柱间！”带土现在有种超脱生死般的冷静：“为了不让宇智波家血流成河，版图重画，只有柱间能压制你了！”  
“不需要！我和他合不来……”  
“斑！！！！！！”  
话音还没落，柱间的声音就从远及近地越来越大，他冲进走廊，狂奔着从背后拦抱斑的腰：“你为什么不和我说！发忄青期不是说好了要一起度过吗？你不能伤害别人！那可是你亲人，而且你看佐助和泉奈多像啊！你看带土特地去叫扉间多善解人意！你下不去手对不对！”  
“柱间，别碰我，你已经和漩涡家的女人相亲了对不对，你还有什么脸来我这？”  
“我们只是见个面吃了饭而已，只是朋友，斑你别瞎想。”  
“去你的朋友！木叶的朋友是朋友吗！？我根本不需要你，柱间，我根本不需要你！”斑一边说一边解开了柱间的腰带。  
“好好好，”柱间拉住裤子抱起斑：“你的房间在哪里？”  
“二楼最里面。”斑毫不犹豫地指了个方向。

两人离开后，佐助看了一圈：“带土呢？”  
“他说要找卡卡西算账，先用神威走了。”  
“发忄青期找Alpha算账？”  
鼬点点头：“所以，我想他今晚应该不会回来了，明天可以让妈妈做红豆饭。”  
“卡卡西老师大概会很高兴，哥，你是故意的吗？”  
鼬笑而不语。  
“鼬哥哥～”佐助扑倒在兄长的身上，双手压住他的胸口，气味更浓郁了：“碍事的人都走了，你说我们怎么办？”  
“抱歉我刚才没说，止水的乌鸦来过了，所以可能等会儿我也得离开一下……”鼬把长发别到耳后，脸有些红：“佐助，对不起，我们还是不能这样做。但你要明白，无论如何，我都一直爱着你。”  
“不要随便替我做主张啊。”  
“你也有自己的人选吧，会保护你，尊重你，绝不会乘人之危的重要伙伴。”  
“不，我没有！”佐助扭过头，把哥哥的手机扔到一边：“我只要哥哥你就行了。”  
“谢谢你，佐助。这个真不行。”  
佐助的手机突然响了一下，他拿起来，来信署名是“吊车尾”。  
【佐助佐助，刚才我在卡卡西老师家吃饭，带土突然把老师拖进了异空间！还说你发忄青期到了！！你竟然是Omega吗！真的假的！吓死我了！现在抑制剂也没有用吗？我马上过去！！等着我。】  
“白痴。”佐助急得爆炸：“带土那混蛋，他是宇智波的仇人吗？竟然背叛我！宇智波有这么一号人，早晚有一天我们大家都会被他坑死！鸣人要来，我怎么办！？”  
“是Omega总有这样一天的，身为我们宇智波，你只能选择杀了他，或者用这个。”  
鼬握住弟弟的手，把一个物品放在了他的掌心。  
“我才不需要什么避孕药啊！！”

THE END


End file.
